


Stretch in Lover

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Umi needs help with tricky dance choreography so she goes to Eli for help.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 12
Collections: anonymous





	Stretch in Lover

It wasn’t often that Umi ended up struggling with dance choreography but when their new song ended up being a little too challenging, Umi was forced to seek help. The person she called upon was no other than Eli. Dependable, level headed and a very good dancer; Umi respected her greatly.

Eli was happy to help and the two of them managed to find time in their respective busy schedules. On a sunny day they decided to practice at a park by the school, and luckily for them it wasn’t busy. Only a walker with a small dog wandered along and a family sat on the grass at the far side of the field.

Eli placed down her bag on a park bench and got out her water bottle. She took a swig before looking towards Umi. “Shall we start stretching?”

Umi nodded and the two of them began their usual stretching and warm up routine. Once they were ready, their practice started. It was a lot more intense than the usual μ's training sessions. The pace was quicker and more focused as Eli seemed to guide Umi perfectly.

The dance practice went on for over an hour before Umi was even slightly happy with her progress on perfecting the choreography. She wanted to do more but Eli reminded her not overworking was important. 

The two of them unwound, sitting on the park bench with their bags and staring out at the field and beyond. Eli gulped down more of her water before holding the bottle out to Umi with a smile. 

Blush rose to Umi’s cheeks and she stuttered out her next words for too bluntly. “I have my own bottle.” 

To prove this point she immediately picked up her water bottle and tried to focus all her attention on the object. She discovered a logo on the side that she hadn't seen before.

There was a tiny hint of teasing in Eli’s tone. “Just making sure you stay hydrated.”


End file.
